Deep brain stimulation (DBS) refers to the delivery of electrical pulses into one or several specific sites within the brain of a patient to treat various neurological disorders. For example, deep brain stimulation has been proposed as a clinical technique for treatment of chronic pain, essential tremor, Parkinson's disease (PD), dystonia, epilepsy, depression, obsessive-compulsive disorder, and other disorders.
A deep brain stimulation procedure typically involves first obtaining preoperative images of the patient's brain (e.g., using computer tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI)). Using the preoperative images, the neurosurgeon can select a target region within the brain, an entry point on the patient's skull, and a desired trajectory between the entry point and the target region. In the operating room, the patient is immobilized and the patient's actual physical position is registered with a computer-controlled navigation system. The physician marks the entry point on the patient's skull and drills a burr hole at that location. Stereotactic instrumentation and trajectory guide devices are employed to control of the trajectory and positioning of a lead during the surgical procedure in coordination with the navigation system.
Brain anatomy typically requires precise targeting of tissue for stimulation by deep brain stimulation systems. For example, deep brain stimulation for Parkinson's disease commonly targets tissue within or close to the subthalamic nucleus (STN). The STN is a relatively small structure with diverse functions. Stimulation of undesired portions of the STN or immediately surrounding tissue can result in undesired side effects. Mood and behavior dysregulation and other psychiatric effects have been reported from stimulation of the STN in Parkinson's patients.
To avoid undesired side effects in deep brain stimulation, neurologists often attempt to identify a particular electrode for stimulation that only stimulates the neural tissue associated with the symptoms of the underlying disorder while avoiding use of electrodes that stimulate other tissue. Also, neurologists may attempt to control the pulse amplitude, pulse width, and pulse frequency to limit the stimulation field to the desired tissue while avoiding other tissue.
As an improvement over conventional deep brain stimulation leads, leads with segmented electrodes have been proposed. Conventional deep brain stimulation leads include electrodes that fully circumscribe the lead body. Leads with segmented electrodes include electrodes on the lead body that only span a limited angular range of the lead body. The term “segmented electrode” is distinguishable from the term “ring electrode.” As used herein, the term “segmented electrode” refers to an electrode of a group of electrodes that are positioned at the same longitudinal location along the longitudinal axis of a lead and that are angularly positioned about the longitudinal axis so they do not overlap and are electrically isolated from one another. For example, at a given position longitudinally along the lead body, three electrodes can be provided with each electrode covering respective segments of less than 120° about the outer diameter of the lead body. By selecting between such electrodes, the electrical field generated by stimulation pulses can be more precisely controlled and, hence, stimulation of undesired tissue can be more easily avoided.
Implementation of segmented electrodes are difficult due to the size of deep brain stimulation leads. Specifically, the outer diameter of deep brain stimulation leads can be approximately 0.06 inches or less. Fabricating electrodes to occupy a fraction of the outside diameter of the lead body and securing the electrodes to the lead body can be quite challenging.